


Baby Makes Three

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Married Sex, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Stefon try for a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Makes Three

“Stefon, I’m too tired for that tonight.”

The words sting. They shouldn’t—Seth had a very long rehearsal day—but they still kind of do. Stefon scoots back over to his side of the bed and stares up at the ceiling for a while before turning his back to Seth so Seth won’t see him cry. 

A few minutes later, he hears Seth stir and tries to stay perfectly still.

“Are you crying? What’s the matter?”

“Nothing. I’m great.”

Seth quickly moves in to spoon up behind his husband. Stefon’s sobs immediately stop. 

“Will you tell me what’s _really_ bothering you?”

Stefon turns over so he can look Seth right in those big blue eyes.

“I took a test today, and it came back negative again.”

Seth’s face falls.

“Oh, you poor thing. Come here,” he says, though Stefon’s not sure how they could be any closer. “Do you wanna talk about it?”

“I just thought that last time was it. I was already planning on buying everything: tiny shoes, fuzzy blankets, a nanny who was trained in the art of cheeding...”

“I’m sorry, Stefon. What’s cheeding?”

“It’s that thing of where a person can feed a baby and change another one at the same time.”

“Oh. Of course.”

“But the test was negative so it doesn’t matter.”

Seth kisses Stefon full on the mouth. Stefon lets out a tiny moan.

“I thought you were tired,” Stefon murmurs into Seth’s insistent mouth.

“Well, I’m not anymore. Do you still want to do this, Stefon?”

Stefon beams broadly. Never at that first Weekend Update appearance did he think he would be meeting his husband, and now, quite possibly, the father of their children.

“I want to have your babies, Seth Meyers.”

Seth smiles widely back at him, flashing dimples that he knows are there but can’t quite see in the dark. Stefon reaches up a hand to run his fingers through his fluffy hair.

“I love you, Stefon.”

Seth can’t keep himself from kissing him a few more times before finally letting Stefon say it back.

“I love you.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This time, the test comes back positive.


End file.
